


Hogwarts AU

by Amari_okami19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari_okami19/pseuds/Amari_okami19
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character(s)





	Hogwarts AU

Alright soooo i will work on this later


End file.
